When I lay my eyes on you
by fancyynancyy
Summary: Massie Block never had anything the hard way but when her world tumbles down, there's only one thing that could heal her. Massington AU
1. Chapter 1

**When I lay my eyes on you**

**Note: I don't own The Clique, but Lisi Harrison sure does.**

**Massie Block: **When Massie's world tumbles down the PC starts to go separate ways. Can Massie find a way to keep the PC from going separate ways forever? Soon Derrington moves back, can he be the only source of happiness to Massie? Or will he go separate ways too?

**Alicia Rivera: **Things are going perfect for Alicia. She has an ah-mazing bf Josh Hotz, she's going to compete in the championship for dancing, and she's also Lycra free. But can Alicia accept to go back to her old ways again just to keep the PC from separating?

**Kristen Gregory: **Having loads of fun with the PC just one thing missing, no Massie. While her bf Dempsey Solomon is on a vacation, Kristen is worried about Dempsey nawt being a loyal bf. While Kristen has other things to be worried about, she also has a huge soccer game coming up. Will she stop worrying to win the game or will she lose the game.

**Dylan Marvil: **Having fun being a C-minus but when her hawt ex-Derrington moves back looking hawter than hawt. Will she go back to a C-plus or will she try to make Derrington jealous?

**Claire Lyons: **Claire and Cam are beginning to look like the ultimate couple but when a Couples Trivia game comes up, it'll test their ultimate relationship. Speaking of the game, Alicia is also joining with her bf Josh. Can Claire and Cam win over Alicia and Josh?

**So how do you guys like it? Please R I should at least get a couple of reviews before I can start the story. ~nancirulez**


	2. The beginning

**Note: I don't own The Clique, but Lisi Harrison sure does.**

"Massie? Hurry up; it's almost time for school!" Mom yelled. Massie rolled her eyes and screamed back, "I'm coming just give me a sec."

"Well hurry up, even Claire's ready downstairs waiting for you."

"Well that's because she's Kuh-laire." Massie muttered as she hurried downstairs.

"Hey Massie." Claire smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, hi Kuh-laire." Massie fake smiled and then got into the car.

"If you didn't wanna say hi to me, then just tell me. No need to fake smile." Claire informed Massie.

"Whatevs, so anyway rate me." Massie demanded. Claire looked at Massie's outfit and simply murmured to Massie, "Nine point eight."

"Kuh-laire." Massie gave Claire an exasperated look.

"What?" Claire asked innocently.

"Don't try to look innocent around me; you always give me a nine point eight. It's like you don't even care." Massie crossed her arms and gave Claire a look.

"That's because I don't even care! All you guys care is rating outfits and looking hawt, don't you guys ever care about someone like I don't know. Helping people or something?" Claire snapped, Massie recoiled back in shock and gasped. She could feel her face heat up, how dare Kuh-laire say that to her. After all she'd done for her. Massie was about to say something but someone interrupted by saying, "Heyy." Massie and Claire whipped their head around and saw Alicia.

"Oh hey Leesh." Claire said as she gave Alicia a wave.

"Yeah hi," Alicia replied as she looked at Massie, "What's wrong with you Massie?"

"Nothing," Massie said fanning herself and taking deep breaths. "To Dylan's, and then Kristen's." Massie told Isaac.

"Okay." Isaac nodded. Soon they arrived to Dylan's and then Kristen's, finally the Range Rover pulled into a stop.

"We're here girls." Isaac announced.

"Okay, thanks Isaac." Massie said as she got out of the car and immediately started to walk off.

"Massie, wait up!" Alicia panted as she caught up with Massie.

"Oh oops, totally forgot about you guys." Massie replied as she stopped a sec for Alicia to catch up with her.

"You know that I don't run." Alicia reminded Massie.

"Yeah I know." Massie looked straight forward and kept on walking.

"What's wrong with you Massie? You haven't been acting like yourself all morning." Alicia asked as she put a hand on Massie's shoulder and pulled her into a stop.

"Hey!" Massie began.

"Tell me what's wrong." Alicia demanded.

"Nothing, now would you puh-lease stawp bugging me." Massie said as she jerked her arm forward and continued to walk. Alicia just stood there looking like a statue with her mouth parted out in a shocked and awed position.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" Dylan asked as she hurried to Alicia's side. Claire and Kristen did the same. But Alicia just stood there blinking until tears came rolling down.

"You okay?" Claire asked, her throat tightened as she watched Massie walk off. She knew that she was the cause of Massie's angriness but that was no reason to take it out on Alicia. It wasn't like Massie, nawt at all.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alicia whispered as she wiped her tears away. "It's just that Massie isn't acting like herself.

"Maybe she's just cranky," Kristen suggested.

"No, I know Massie and it's nawt like her at all." Alicia said as she started to walk into the school building, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire did the same. The bell soon rang and the girls parted off to their first period classes. Kristen had the first class with Massie, maybe she can solve the problem in first period and everything will be better.

"Hi Massie." Kristen smiled brightly as she walked into English class. Massie was already in her seat checking herself in her compact mirror; she looked up and then turned away. Kristen's smile disappeared and she decided to march right up to Massie and demand what her problem was.

"Okay, I don't know why but what is your problem?!" Kristen asked.

"Nuthing." Massie snapped at her.

"Then why are you acting like this Massie?" Kristen asked again.

"Acting like what?" Massie frowned.

"You know, you've been acting all mean and moody all morning. I dunno what's wrong with you but I'm not gonna stay and find out. I don't even think that I wanna sit with you at lunch anymore if you're gonna keep this up." Kristen replied sharply.

"Fine, then don't sit with me." Massie turned her back to Kristen and began to re-gloss. Soon Massie's cell buzzed with a text, she took out her iphone and looked at what the txt said.

Dylan: Wht's wrong wit u lately?

Massie: Y do u guys keep asking me this q?

Dylan: Cuz u've been acting weird.

Massie: Puh-lease give it a rest, r u jealous?

Dylan: Wht 4?

Massie: Tht I'm not the 3 B's and u r.

Dylan: I'm not a Big Bone Beta!

Massie: Tht's wht u think.

Dylan: UGH!

Massie was just about to reply back when another text interrupted her.

Claire: R u mad me 4 saying the stuff I said in the car?

Massie: Mebbie…

Claire: Massie, tell me.

Massie: Ergh, stawp bugging me! Can't u just stawp being ah-nnoying 4 least a sec!?

Claire: U noe wht?

Massie: Tell me.

Claire: I'm gonna sit wit Layne today!!! :O

Massie: Have fun sitting wit a LBR J

Satisfied Massie smiled, but a wave of guilt also struck her. The next text was from Leesh, she wanted to be nicer to her.

Alicia: Hi Mass!

Massie: Hi Leesh

Alicia: R u kk?

Massie: Of course wht did they tell u???

Alicia: Well 4 starters, D, C, and K seems pissed u.

Massie: No duh, they're ah-nnoying the hell out of me.

Alicia: Ok, ttyl my teacher will kill me if she catches me txting.

Massie: Baiii.

Massie put away her cell and began to draw on her notebook, she felt guilty for calling Dylan the 3 B's. She felt guilty for snapping at Kristen. She felt guilty for ignoring Alicia. She felt guilty for being mean to Claire, and worst of all. She felt really guilty for taking all of her anger out on the PC.

**How do you guys like it so far? I know Massie is mean in this chapter but I assure you she won't be too mean in the future chappies. Well anyways plzz R&R, thx so much!~nancirulez**


	3. It's a DYE mess!

**Note: I don't own The Clique, but Lisi Harrison sure does.**

The bell started to ring and Massie immediately got up, grabbed her stuff, and then left. Once she was in the noisy hallways, she could hear the LBRs whispering and saying, "Omg, did you hear that he came back?" The wannabes kept their eyes fixed on Massie, until Massie turned left into another hallway. _What were those LBRs looking at me for? And who came back!? Ughh I'll just have to ask Leesh then. _Massie thought to herself, she was just about to get cell phone out when she bumped into someone. She slowly looked up and saw Alicia.

"Hey Alicia, I was just about to text you." Massie cracked a smile.

"Oh well I was just about to go to your locker to find you and tell you the newest gossip. It's worth fifty!" Alicia grinned as she pulled her long silky hair into a ponytail.

"Hold," Massie said as she grabbed her iphone out of her backpack and wrote in 50 award points for gossip under Alicia's name. "Okay, tell." Massie looked up.

"Derrick Harrington moved back to Briarwood!" Alicia practically blurted out. Massie froze, _is this why the LBRs are looking at me? Cuz Derring-uh I mean Derrick moved back?_

"Hello??? Mass?" Alicia said as she waved her hand back and forth in front of Massie's face. Massie immediately snapped out of her thoughts and said to Alicia, "Puh-lease, like I care."

"Really?" Alicia raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Yup, why would I? He's so immature and I'm wayyyy over him." Massie pressed her hand against her lips and then touched where her heart is; she meant that she'd promise. Alicia's eyes widen in shock as she began to say, "I uh-see you at lunch!" And then took off speed walking. Massie just shrugged that off and head to her 2nd period. Science. And Kuh-laire was in her science class. She didn't want anything to do with her so she decided to come in late. 5 min after the bell rang, Massie decided to go in. She turned the knob and opened the door and closed it with a slam.

"Oh Massie, you came." The teacher gave Massie a sigh of relief.

"Um yeah, I'm sorry I was running a little late." Massie smiled sweetly and innocently holding her breath and hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"It's okay, you were missing and Claire here didn't get a partner. And since you came, you'll be her partner." Massie sighed, the teacher bought it. She walked up and sat next to Claire. They shared a big rectangle black desk. Massie took out her notebook and started to draw on it hoping that it would take some things off her mind.

"Massie," Claire said softly, Massie ignored her. She was way to mad to reply to her. "Massie!" Claire spoke louder this time.

"What Kuh-laire!?" Massie snapped. Claire looked a little bit shaken, she pushed a tube of dye to Massie and took the other one for herself and said, "The experiment is you have to mix the dyes together to get the color that the teacher wants on the board." Massie glanced up and stared at the board, it said "Purple."

"Yess." Massie smiled to herself; the color was purple. Claire quickly added, "If you don't wanna do the experiment, I'll do it for you." And then she reached for the tube of blue dye.

"Nooo way," Massie said as she hid the tube of dye. "I wanna do it."

"Well sorry, you look bored with the experiment so I thought that you didn't wanna do it." Claire explained; Massie just rolled her eyes. Claire shrugged and reached for her red jacket.

"Massie!" Claire whined as she held up her jacket and showed it to Massie.

"What?" Massie wrinkled her nose.

"This!" Claire cried as she pointed at a purple blotch of blue tie dye that mixed with her red jacket.

"What is that?" Massie asked.

"You spilled the blue dye on my jacket on purpose cuz I know that you're mad at me!" Claire pointed at Massie accusingly.

"Me? Puh-lease, why would I do such a stupid and childish payback?!" Massie frowned looking offended.

"Well you did it didn't you?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire, you should be happy that it's purple colored," Massie smirked. All of a sudden Claire heard a sound of gold hitting the floor. "Ugh." Massie muttered as she kneeled down to scoop up one of her tiffany charms. Claire was so pissed and her face was turning beet red. More than anything, she wanted to get out of there, she backed out and accidentally bumped into the red dye and then it fell and spilled right on Massie.

"Ehmagawd! KUH-LAIRE!" Massie shrieked. "This is SILK! IT'S GONNA STAIN!" Crowds of girls started huddling around Massie asking her if she was okay, some were even snickering and giggling. The teacher rushed over and asked Massie if she was okay, she nodded yes. But she kept glaring at Claire.

"Ohmigod Massie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I'll save up my allowance to buy you a new one!" Claire said as she covered her mouth. Massie furiously shook her head no, she's been embarrassed. And by her own beta! She stood up, you could she her glossy brunette hair all soaked and red. She glared at Claire and for a sec; Claire thought that she was really in hell. Massie started to shout, "YOU ARE SOOO DEAD TO ME!" After that she stomped out of the class. Massie started to tear as she grabbed her stuff and ran off towards the bathroom; by the time she got there she refused to cry if anyone was there. She slowly checked the bathroom stalls, no one was there. She slowly kneeled down and started to sob on the bathroom floor. After a few minutes, her breathing studied and she started to get up. She looked in the mirror. Ehma-RED! Massie looked shocked with her mouth hung opened. Her silk top was already ruined with red dye, her hair looked as red as Dylan's, and maybe even redder, and her face was red and streaked with some tears. _Kuh-laire is so dead, I'm so humiliated. I might even have to move back to PMS. _After a few more minutes, Massie looked better and her face looked nothing like she was ever crying, but still her top was ruined.

**Hey guys, I usually update every week but this week I'll be busy so I'm posting early. Hope you guys like it! :) ~nancirulez**


	4. Breaking Free

**Note: I don't own The Clique, but Lisi Harrison sure does.**

She rushed out hoping that no one will see her but that's when she bumped into someone. She looked up, it was boy. A really cute boy with blonde hair that reminded her of someone. And that when it hit her.

"D-D-Derrick?" Massie stammered.

"Hi, do I know you?" Derrick asked as he cocked his head. Massie felt like her heart has been shattered into a million pieces. How could he nawt remember her?

"Um, I'm Massie. Massie Block." Massie said in a more confident tone.

"Massie Block, hmm that name sounds familiar." Derrick said. Uh _that's cuz we use to date…well till I dumped you! _Massie wanted to scream but she didn't. Instead, she decided to play along.

"Really? I had no idea." She smiled.

"Massie!" Claire cried out as she ran towards Massie. Massie whirled around, her glossy hair bounced on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's you." Massie said as her face darkened.

"I'm sooooo sorry!" Claire apologized for like the 2nd time, not that it mattered to Massie anymore. She tilted her head so she can look straight at Kuh-laire in the eyes, "Kuh-laire, what's done is done. But I will _nawt_ forgive you. End of discussion." After that Massie flipped her hair and walked off to her locker.

"Hey are you okay?" Derrick asked Claire kindly. Claire couldn't bear to look at anyone, she had lost a friend. But nawt just any friend, it was Massie.

"Yep." Claire whispered as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip nodding. But somehow, she felt free and kinda mad. After all it was just an accident, Massie always take things to the next level. But this time, she'd gone too far. It was time for Claire to stand up for herself; she will not be treated like this anymore. Massie days will be over soon e-nuff.

"Sorry um…" Claire began.

"Derrick."

"Sorry Derrick, but I gotta go." Claire smiled with full confidence, the world seemed all fresh and clear now. She also felt so free, like 5,000 lbs of weight has been lifted from her chest. She turned around and took off. Ding! Ding!

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all looked up, it was lunch time!

"Hey guys, wanna sit at a diff table today? I think it's time for a change." Claire smiled.

"Sure, but no LBRs." Dylan said.

"Yeah, sorry no Layne." Kristen agreed.

"Well I'm sitting with Massie." Alicia replied uneasily. Suddenly all 3 pairs of eyes glared at Alicia.

"Leesh! Are you forgetting something!?" Dylan hissed. Alicia's mouth started to taste like pennies as she nervously twirled her hair.

"Yeah! After all she treated us like dirt and you still sit with her?!" Kristen cried.

"I'm sorry Leesh, and not to be rude but I think you're outta your mind." Claire said shaking her head.

"Whaddaya know? You're not the _alpha_ here." Alicia pointed out.

"Maybe I should be." Claire dared herself to look straight at Alicia, after all. She'd learned from the best. Alicia gasped eyes widening.

"You! Be the alpha!?" Alicia asked looking annoyed as she shook her head, she grabbed her tote bag and slung it against her back and stalked off. A couple minutes later.

"Hey you came!" Massie exclaimed looking pleased.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" Alicia smiled. Massie's face darkened again she shot her attention to table 6, where Dylan, Claire, and Kristen where giggling and having a good time.

"Oh them, I would never do that." Alicia tried to smile, but a knot was starting to form in her throat.

"Are you sure?" Massie narrowed her eyes at Alicia.

"Why would you care?! I mean they're still your friends, it's just that you gotta learn to nawt push them away," Alicia choked up as she started to fan herself.

"What!?" Massie screeched as she slammed her fist on the table and stood up.

"I-uh-nothing." Alicia stammered.

"No, no, tell me. If that is…" Massie's voice trailed off.

"It's nothing; just forget that I said that." Alicia said trying to avoid a fight.

"Puh-lease, you're Leesh! You know all the latest gossip and now you won't even tell me!?" Massie cried. "What kind of bffl would do such a thing?!"

"I'm sorry." Alicia began but Massie cut her off.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything! Why don't you just go and sit with _them_." Massie snapped as she darted her eyes to Table 6 again.

"Fine! I will then."Alicia replied.

"Good!" Massie smirked as she picked up her tray and left to dump it.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked it! Anyways, plz R&R. Thanks! ~nancirulez**


	5. You're on your own

**Note: I don't own The Clique, but Lisi Harrison sure does.**

Soon the bell rang and it was time for 4th period. Massie looked up and rolled her eyes; she grabbed her stuff and left for her locker. Once she got there, a bunch of LBRs were there blocking her way.

"Ex-cuh-use me!" Massie said sharply as she elbowed her way through to her locker.

"Omg, I'm so sorry Massie…hey did you dye your hair reddish brunette?" the girl asked. Massie wrinkled her nose from the stench of the LBR's granny perfume and said, "Huh?"

"Well your hair looks reddish brown." The girl replied.

"Kuh-laire, I'm so gonna kill you," Massie muttered under her breath and turned her attention back to the girl, "Uhh what's your name-"

"Lilah." The girl said cutting Massie off.

"Lilah-whatever, look there's your next class," Massie smiled sweetly as she pointed to the school's exit sign, "Now buh-bye." Massie dismissed her and Lilah angrily scurried off. She turned her attention back to her locker. It was full of funny and regular pics of her and her ex-bffls.

"Ugh!" Massie screamed as she tore off all the pics and threw them on the floor. "Time to find new bffls." She said stomped on the pics with her new heels gave one last smirk grabbed her stuff and left to history. Right when Massie entered History, the bell rang.

"Thank gawd." She smiled as she sat down in her desk. The teacher came in and closed the door and said, "Class, I have an announcement. Since this year, Briarwood is still under construction. You girls will be working with the boys from Briarwood these couple of months." After the announcements there were a few girls cheering. Soon a crowd of boys came in; soon there was lots of talking and giggling going on.

"Uh hey Massie." A deep voice said, Massie turned around and found herself facing a guy with one green and one blue.

"Hey Cam." Massie smiled sweetly.

"Claire's been telling me about how you've been changing, is that true?" Cam asked as he cocked his head. Massie scoffed and replied back, "Of course nawt!"

"Uh okay," Cam looked unsure, "So have you met Derrick Harrington?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes." Massie narrowed her eyes at Cam.

"Well he thinks you're hot." Cam continued. Massie's insides jumped for joy! Yay, a hawt new bf is exactly what she needed to get rid of her stress.

"Really?" Massie asked trying to sound surprised, no duh Cam. Who wouldn't think that her, Massie Block was hawt.

"Yeah, and he really wants to take you out on a date." Cam replied. Right when he said that Dylan walked into the classroom with a hallway pass.

"I'm so sorry, I went to the wrong class." She smiled sweetly as she handed the pass to the teacher.

"Okay, but you better not go to the wrong class again." The teacher warned Dylan.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Dylan tossed her red curly hair and walked off to her desk and sat in it.

"Ugh." Massie rolled her eyes. Cam turned around to see what Massie was annoyed of.

"Don't tell me that you guys are fighting too." Cam sighed.

"Opposite of yes!" Massie snapped, "We were never friends." Cam just shook his head and left to talk to Dylan. Massie fluffed her hair with her fingertips and sat back down.

"Hmmm." She thought as her pen tapped her lips over and over again. "Oh, I know what to write!" She began writing- Note to Self:

**Never trust** super gossipers. (You may use them to get juicy details just don't be friends with them)Smart and good looking girls is a horrible combo, **destroy** their confidence.Avoid girls who always look innocent no matter what they do, it's **ah-nnoying.**Let girls who think their fat, think their fat. Do **NAWT** under any circumstances be-friend **BACKSTABBERS**.

Massie put her pen down and smiled satisfied with her note to self.

**Hey guys, I know that this is a short chapter but I hoped you liked it anyways. Plz R&R, thanks!~nancirulez **


	6. The News

**Note: I don't own The Clique, but Lisi Harrison sure does.**

"Ehmagawd Dylan, I just remembered something." Alicia gasped.

"What?" Dylan asked as she sat up straighter in her chair. Alicia smiled slyly and crossed her legs. She edged herself closer to Dylan and said, "I've got a reaaally interesting gossip that's worth fifty." Dylan's eyes began to light up but then it began to dimmer.

"Does uh, she know?" she asked nodding towards Massie.

"Yeah," Alicia huffed as she crossed her arms and waited until Dylan turned her attention back to Alicia, "Do you wanna know or nawt?"

"Of course." Dylan smiled.

"Let's text to make it more private." Alicia suggested as she began to search for her phone.

"Okay." Dylan agreed as she took out her phone.

Alicia: K, u ready?

Dylan: Duhh now spill

Alicia: Okok, DERRICK HARRINGTON moved back 2 Briarwood!

Dylan looked up, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Source?" She asked.

"Can't reveal, sources are sacred." Alicia protested.

"Whatevs." Dylan muttered right when the bell rang.

"Come on let's go to our lockers now. C and K are waiting." Alicia replied as she grabbed her tote bag and slung it on her shoulder. Massie now looked up and saw Alicia and Dylan laughing and chattering as they walked out of the classroom. "_Whatevs," _Massie thought as she got up and walked out of the classroom right when she smacked into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Massie snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry…Massie?"

Massie immediately looked up and said, "Derrick?"

"Heh, I guess that running into each other is kinda our thing now right?" Derrick joked.

"Um yeah I guess." Massie replied slowly.

"So what's your next class?" Derrick asked trying to make convo.

"Gym wish I could ditch," Massie simply replied wishing that she had on a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"Really? That's my next class too." Derrick smiled.

"No way!" Massie smacked Derrick's arm playfully.

"Yeah, wanna walk to class together?"

"Sure!" Massie exclaimed and then immediately wished that she didn't agree so fast, it made her sound so desperate.

"Cool." Derrick grinned as they walked to gym chatting.

Once Massie got to gym, there were tons of girls chatting in their own little groups and the boys playing basketball. Suddenly she heard a whistle; she turned her attention to the source of the sound. It was the gym teacher…wearing last year's juicy couture sweats. Ew.

"Line up alphabetical order." The gym teacher demanded.

"Uh I guess that I'll see you later." Derrick said giving Massie a wave before walking off.

"Yeah." Massie nodded as she walked to her place. It was between Layne Abley and some other LBR.

"Ew." Massie said in disgust. Layne looked up and said, "What?"

"Nothing." Massie quickly looked away for distraction, her face lit up when she saw Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire but then it quickly fell when she remembered that they were in a fight.

"Hey look, Massie's totally looking our way." Dylan whispered to Claire.

"Ehmagawd no way!" Kristen exclaimed.

"She looks totally miserable." Alicia said.

"Yeah," Claire began as she looked at Massie; finally they locked eyes at each other. Claire forced herself to be nice and offer a sympathetic wave, but Massie returned her sympathetic wave with a death glare but then a LBR tapped her should and she whirled around.

"What!" Massie cried until she met eyes with the LBR, "Oh it's you."

"Look I'm really sorry about earlier," The Lilah began as she played with her hair. "So I was thinking maybe we can still be friends."

"Me…be friends with you." Massie said slowly, Lilah nodded. Massie burst out laughing as her ex- friend's heads snapped back toward her direction.

"Be friends with you, puh-lease like I wanna be a LBR." Massie giggled as Lilah backed away with a hurt expression on her face.

"Jeez, that was harsh." Kristen said.

"Ah-greed." Dylan nodded.

"Puh-lease, she's Massie. .harsh." Alicia frowned as Claire giggled.

**Hey guys, I know that this is a short chapter but I hoped you liked it anyways. Plz R&R, thanks!~nancirulez **


	7. Author Notes

Hey guys it's nancirulez here, i'm sorry if i haven't been updating "When I lay my eyes on you" but I will not be continuing unless i get some more reviews or faves. Thanks for reading so please R&R or I will not be updating.~nancirulez


End file.
